


come frozen home

by growlery



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four scenes that were cut from 'Guerilla'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come frozen home

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed to write something to deal with my feelings after peteley. title's from a merry note, because my current emotional state is looping through all balth's songs and weeping uncontrollably.

Peter and an unfamiliar boy enter, kissing deeply. They get closer to the camera, and Peter is a little rough pushing the guy against the camera's hiding place. 

The camera falls to the ground. There is an excellent view of the carpet. 

There's a beat of silence, and then, "What the fuck, are you trying to film us?"

"No, that's-" There's a sigh. "My asshole housemate. He's got this project. Sociology." Peter laughs, soft. "Trust me, I hate cameras."

"He hasn't put anything in your room, has he?"

"If he did, I would actually kill him," Peter says cheerfully. "I think we're safe."

"Well then," the boy he brought back says, and their shoes move across the screen for a few seconds before it's nothing but carpet. 

*

The camera has been staring at an empty room for hours; nobody is in the house. 

Suddenly, the front door opens. Freddie and a girl from her course that Ben knows he's been introduced to but can never remember the name of enter, laughing. Freddie stops short, holds up a hand, and says, "Wait."

The girl waits, expectant. 

Freddie combs the whole room, eyes narrowed, and then, "Aha," she says, right into the camera, and the screen goes black. 

*

Balthazar's sitting at the table, plucking aimlessly at his ukelele. He has been sitting at the table for a while. An untouched assignment is laid out in front of him.

He picks out a few chords that sound suspiciously familiar, then makes a face and puts the ukelele down. 

He looks at his assignment. He looks at the ukelele. 

He gets up and puts it away, but when he sits back down, pulling his assignment towards him, he's definitely humming the opening bars to _An Ode_. 

*

Peter stumbles into the kitchen, hair a mess, his face looking like someone slapped it. Or like he got hardly any sleep and got himself up for a 9am lecture anyway, but the former's not unlikely, either. 

He puts the kettle on, gets down a mug from the cupboard. After waiting for seventeen seconds for the kettle to boil, he glances at something off-screen and gets down another mug. 

After he's poured out the two mugs, he walks out into the hall and disappears off-screen. Faintly, "Balth?" is heard, and then a pause, and then, quieter, "'morning."


End file.
